Trinity (threes are all we've ever gotten)
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Kitagawa Daiichi. The place where Oikawa became great, Kageyama never saw Kunimi truly smile, and the Kitaichi trio fell apart. It's also the place- the time- when someone tried to collect the Kitaichi set. And they're back. (1/3)
1. Chapter 1

The moment Matsukawa comes to find him and Kindaichi, Akira is confused. Being taken into the coaches' office to find Iwaizumi holding up and exhausted Kageyama is surprising and uncomfortable. Once Kindaichi and Matsukawa were here, he began speaking.

"I received a message from Tora-sama today." He paused, trying to catch his breath, and Iwaizumi and Matsukawa communicated silently, the former guiding Kageyama to a chair as the latter grabbed a water bottle. Matsukawa texted someone, looking up as Kageyama continued

"Hidate Himeko was released this morning. Tora-sama is sending a team to ensure that anything she tries is prevented and that we can put her away." Kindaichi, who had scowled at Kageyama when they entered, had gone pale.

Things, Kunimi Akira knew, between them, had fractured with Oikawa's behaviour towards Kageyama. It had only gotten worse in their second year, after Hidate Himeko had tried to 'collect' (read: kidnap) the 'Kitaiichi Set' and it had been the Kageyama families' allies that had apprehended her, not the police. Tobio's cousins had flocked to him, had hugged and patted him and just generally been there.

Not that the Kindaichi's and Kunimi's hadn't. No, Yuutarou's parents just hadn't been around much, and Akira's hadn't been able to afford the security offered by the Kageyama family and their people. Kindaichi had resented Kageyama's overly affectionate (by Japanese standards) family and Akira had been frustrated by and envious of Kageyama's deep pockets. Third year had imploded whatever sinews their bond was hanging by.

And then they were recruited to Aoba Johsai and Kageyama went to Karasuno. Kunimi met Kagari Sakura, who had danced and laughed and giggled beside him even after he revealed what had happened with Kageyama (after finding out she was his cousin). Sakura's sad eyes when he said it was unlikely he and Kindaichi would reconcile with Kageyama were still stuck in his mind.

He studied Tobio as he listened to the speculation of the security team coming in. Kageyama believed his college-student diver cousin, Haru, would lead the team, and that his friends Rin and Makoto would be with him.

"They're more like his handlers." Tobio continued, guessing that Yamazaki Sousuke would show up because he disliked being far from his best friend. The only others he could guess were Mayuzumi Chihiro and Imayoshi Shouichi.

"Shouichi-nii would spend all his time on mind games and Chihiro-nii-sama would be thinking about his wife." Kageyama grumbled, causing Matsukawa to snicker, pointing at Iwaizumi and gasping out

"Is that a 'zumi thing? All he talks about is Shizuha!" Kindaichi looked confused, but Kageyama twisted his face up and gritted out

"Matsukawa-sempai, that's considered a side-effect of Mikazuchi Brides." Even Akira raised a brow at that, so Kageyama rolled his eyes and asked

"Who is distracting Oikawa-sempai?" Matsukawa grinned smugly

"Tsu-chan said she'd make Shizu-chan help her." Iwaizumi groaned, pinching his nose, but Kageyama continued

"Traditionally, a Mikazuchi Bride was a female who was Mikazuchi by blood. My mother, Kanako, was one such woman. In the last generation, that classification has been shifted to any female of noble or warrior blood. Considering the majority of these women also descend from ninja as the Mikazuchi pride themselves on, they are sometimes called kunoichi brides." Nodding to himself, Kageyama continued

"Of the Kagami samurai clan, which has been allied to the Mikazuchi ninja clan for over a thousand years, there are a few distinct lines remaining. Kagari is one them. Miyamoto is a servant branch of the Mikazuchi like the Kageyama are to the Kageyama." Brows furrowed, Matsukawa asked

"What's the difference?" Biting his lip, Kageyama considered that, muttering

"If they haven't been told, or sealed, do I really…" A voice from the door instructed

"Tell them everything, Tobio." Kagari Sakura, Kunimi's current girlfriend, had shut the door as she walked in. Raising his own brows, Kageyama was answered

"Shizuha gave her Covenant years ago, Tsubaki decided by the end of first year. I'll tell Himawari to tell Hanamaki-sempai." Lips pursed, Kageyama argued

"But if they don't-" Sakura interrupted

"Than at least they know." Sighing, Kageyama turned back to explain to Matsukawa as Sakura left

"The Miyamoto, at least Shizuha's branch, are descended from the traditional seconds of the heads of the Mikazuchi ninja village. Honami and her sisters, whose mother is a Mikazuchi, are considered secondary heirs of the family. Eligible for leadership, but unlikely to be chosen." Turning to Kunimi, he wiggled his fingers before saying

"Sakura's family, the Kagari, are descended from a second son who wanted to establish his own family. Three generations later, his great-grandson married Kuujo Kazuha, which allied the Kagari with the Kagami through her sister's husband, Kagami Taiga, the then Kagami."

They processed this for a minute, before Kindaichi blurted

"How do you do so bad in school if you know that." Kageyama lifted a shoulder and said casually

"The Kageyama is expected to ace the tests of his predecessor and rivals, but keep everyone at unawares. As a member of the next generation of Oniwabanshuu, I'm allowed to bomb what ever I want as long as I graduate." Kunimi blinks, prompted laughter when he asks incredulously

"You bombed Shiratorizawa on purpose?" Kageyama yawned and said indifferently

"It would've been a bad idea to be at any school except Karasuno. I have a Kagami clan cousin and a Mikazuchi cousin there. Shiratorizawa, I'd have been running into my cousin Azusa and her boyfriend, Datekou would mean Naomi and her boyfriend, and Nagisa and hers…" When they gave him curious looks for his shudder of distaste, he deadpanned

"Of all the families, the Kazama are the most public. Naomi has embarrassed Moniwa several times by continuing to suck him off if they get walked in on. It's like a game to those damned samurai-descended Genbu. At least we Kagami have a sense of propriety." Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are blinking, and Kindaichi finally croaks

"Moniwa? Like, former Captain of Datekou, Moniwa?" Tobio nods emphatically, and mimics (presumably) Kazama Nagisa

"Nao-chan hogs the clubroom to suck off Kaname-san! It's not fair, I need it to focus on Kenji!" All four Aoba Johsai students shudder, and Kageyama glances at the clock, getting up to stretch, yawning tiredly before he mumbles

"I'm gonna catch a bus back to practice, I think. I'll phone Sakura with the sec-ops team details." He leaves, and they're left with a silence. Kindaichi heaves a sigh. Kunimi hums his agreement, both warily returning their sempai's gazes.

Their triad is broken. Or it was, but these few minutes with Kageyama give Akira hope. Maybe… they can be civil again, if not friends. Actually civil, to a point where Sakura wouldn't be embarrassed to take him to a family event like Akira knows she wants to but doesn't because she doesn't want to rub salt in either his or Tobio's wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindaichi retreats from Kageyama, and he wonders at the look on his face. The concern, the happiness when they accepted the protection of the clans. Yuutarou is aware that he contributed to their triad breaking. At the time, he hadn't cared. But seeing Kageyama happy, with a spiker who can go toe to toe with him…

The hurt vibrates in his bones. Why couldn't he and Kunimi have been the ones who were good enough? But now, looking back, he sees the hurt he inflicted on Kageyama. So he hopes that trying to accept the easily given protection of the loving clans that claim the setter will ease start closing the chasm between them.

Arriving at the Kageton dojo is a little scary, after all the time and hurt between them, Tobio, however, greets them at the door, dressed into sweatpants and a small smirk on his face. Kunimi nods, shoulders leaching tension when Sakura bounds up to him. Akira even smiles when Sakura presses a kiss to his cheek, pulling him down the hall to the practice rooms. Jerking his head, Tobio leads Yuutarou to the practice rooms, eases him into learning the defensive forms Sakura is teaching Kunimi at the other end of the room.

Three defense lessons later, and one of the family members who had arrived to take care of security tells them that Hidate has been apprehended, their operatives have shipped her far away so she can't hurt them.

Kindaichi expects the sessions to cease. But instead he gets hunted down by Kageyama, who insists he needs to continue the self defense sessions, and Sakura brings in some food. Kunimi sighs but accedes when his girlfriend suggests that they use the volleyball court to practice.

The very first spike is so perfect, Kindaichi can't block it. Kageyama had lined up so perfectly with Kunimi that they were both stunned. Akira shook his head when Sakura cheered, retrieving the ball and tossing it gently to spin it, catching it and throwing it to Kageyama.

Who once again gives Kunimi a perfect toss.

Kindaichi can finally block that combo on the third try, blushing when Sakura hoots loudly, stiffening when he sees that Kageyama is grinning and Kunimi is gaping.

A joint practice between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno terrifies the players when the Kitaiichi set dominate in a three on three against Yahaba, Tanaka and Tsukishima.


End file.
